Enter My mind and walk to the heart
by Raymaster
Summary: Oneshot Sakura believes Sasuke should be happy, but when she finds herself in his mind she meets the real Sasuke. SasuSaku


**Enter My Mind and walk to the heart.**  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, the clouds would be flying Sheeeeeeep!  
SHEEP!  
-_A little something while I work on my other two fics- (This is two years after the Orochimaru incident – Semi AU)_

* * *

_

"Speech" 'Thoughts' **INNER SAKURA **_/Flashback/_**  
**Naruto formed the Kage Bunshin final Hand seal before five Naruto copies appeared before the Uchiha, a simple smirk on Sasuke's face as all of the clones blew up in an instance.

"Too easy Naruto, and you expect to be better than me?"

"HEY I'M BETTER THAN YOU, I BEAT YOU!"

"I told you we wouldn't bring that up would we, now just fight!" Sasuke yelled, charging towards Naruto, Their Sensei Kakashi and their comrade Sakura watching from the sidelines as Sasuke's foot connected to Naruto's jaw, sending the Genin into the air, Kakashi smiling as Sasuke mimicked the now infamous Rock Lee, throwings himself into the air feet first.

"Time to end this!" Sasuke shouted, Sakura staring in awe as Sasuke twisted himself around awkwardly to kick Naruto, but Naruto blocked it, throwing the Uchiha to the floor.

"you'll need your Sharingan to beat me!" Naruto replied loudly, a grin on his face as he landed perfectly on the floor, his comrade exploding into a tree trunk.

"NANI!" Naruto nearly screamed, Sasuke appeared beside him, his foot prepared to hit the back of Naruto's neck, that was until Kakashi stood in and stopped the attack.

"Good job… next time don't start a sudden fight Naruto…" Kakashi mumbled lazily, Sakura laughing as she clapped for her two team-mates. Sasuke moved his foot back to the ground as Naruto pouted.

"I WOULD HAVE WON THAT!"

"Yeah right dobe…"

"Nice job Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out, Sasuke closing his eyes before walking off.

"Arigatou Sakura-ch- HEY WHERE ARE YOU DOING SASUKE-BASTARD!"

"Home… Training's over" The Uchiha replied in a cool tone, his hands sliding into his pocket. Naruto frowned as Sakura walked up to his side, a worried look on her face.

"What is wrong with Sasuke-kun, I thought he'd be happy since he killed his brother…" Sakura mumbled, Naruto nodding.

"Yeah, he did what he needed to do in life…"

"Maybe there is something else…" she whispered, her face giving a confident look.

**'WE CAN GO FIND OUT AND MAYBE BECOME HIS GIRL, HELL YEAH!' **Screamed Inner Sakura, fire in her eyes.

'No time for brute stuff my inner self… I'm going to find out what's wrong with Sasuke-kun' the normal Sakura replied in a normal tone, walking off to keep up with Sasuke, Naruto looking shocked

"HEY! WAIT!" Naruto yelled before giving up, it was another personal mission for Sakura, he hated Sasuke! Why did he get all the girls!

* * *

Sasuke sat on his porch, staring at the floor with a depressed look on his face, Sakura hiding around the corner, keeping an eye on "Her beloved" Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke stayed still, Sakura feeling strange as she slowly made her way to Sasuke, placing a hand on his shoulder, a frown on his face as Sakura looked deep into his eyes, something changing as Sasuke stood up and walked into his house, Sakura following worryingly.

The last Uchiha stopped, he seemed to turn back into what he was when he was 12 years old, just before they graduated.

"What's… going on?" Sakura asked in a scared tone.

"Why don't they leave me alone… they only want me because of my skill and looks… not of who I really am… none of them will care for me since I feel… sad… and lonely…" Sasuke mumbled to himself, refusing to turn around.

"They don't truly like Uchiha Sasuke, they like the shell I made so I could become strong, none of them are smart enough to realise how I cover everything up…" he continued, Sakura staring in shock. Sasuke… was sad… alone? And he never showed any of it?

"Hold on Sasuke-kun! I cared for yo-"Sakura stopped, Sasuke repeating the same words, his face looking to the floor as everything went bright, Sakura standing infront of a small Sasuke, who was crying over his parent's dead bodies, Sakura stepping back as she lifted her arms, she didn't like this sight.

"Father only care about Itachi-nii-san… mother was the only one who cared for me… and now she's gone… all because of Onii-san… Why!" Sasuke cried, Sakura's eyes tearing up as Sasuke cried harder, tears dropping to the floor quickly, the sight made her want to drop to her knees and hug the crying boy, and that is what she did, tears pouring down her face, the little sasuke stopping as he hugged Sakura, tears soaking Sakura's clothing.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun… I'll care for you…" she whispered, Sasuke crying lighter as Sakura returned to a normal world, Sasuke's frown turning into a smile as he stood up, Sakura staring into his eyes, he was smiling… and he looked so good.

"Arigatou Sakura….-chan" he whispered as he leaned over to her ear, Sakura blushing instantly as he moved his face close to hers. Sasuke pressed his lips to hers, Sakura losing herself in the moment, everything she wanted. "Arigatou… for caring…"

Sakura rested her head into Sasuke's chest. She understood, that little boy she hugged, was what Sasuke had covered up, he didn't want to be seen as weak… but he wanted somebody to care, and wanted somebody to find that in him, like she did today.

* * *

Read and Review! Honestly I changed my mind about Sasuke, he's like Neji, and Love/hate relationship, he's a bastard but he is cool… so… neh!

* * *


End file.
